londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 33 (current)
History 3 January 1934: Aldwych to Richmond via Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus, Green Park, Hyde Park Corner, Knightsbridge, Kensington, Hammersmith, Castelnau, Barnes and East Sheen. Extended on Saturday afternoons to Twickenham. On Sundays, continues beyond Aldwych via Ludgate Circus, St Paul's, Mansion House, Bank, Liverpool Street, Shoreditch and Bethnal Green to Old Ford. The route was numbered 32 and 233 under the Bassom scheme. 17 April 1935: Summer Sunday service extended from Richmond via Twickenham, Strawberry Vale, Teddington and Bushy Park to Hampton Court. This extension ran between the following dates (first and last days listed): *21/4/35-29/9/35 (also Saturday afternoons from 8/6/35) *12/4/36-4/10/36 (also Saturday afternoons from 6/6/36) 7 October 1936: Withdrawn between Richmond/Twickenham and Hampton Court. 24 March 1937: Extended from Richmond/Twickenham via Whitton to Hounslow, replacing route 27. Withdrawn between Hammersmith and Aldwych/Old Ford. Saturday afternoon service extended from Hammersmith via Kensington, Knightsbridge, Hyde Park Corner, Marble Arch, Oxford Circus, Tottenham Court Road, Warren Street and Euston to King's Cross. 5 January 1938: Withdrawn between Hammersmith and King's Cross. 26 November 1958: Withdrawn, replaced by route 73. 31 December 1966: Route reintroduced, Monday to Saturday only, Kensington (Queen's Gate) to Twickenham Station via Olympia, Brook Green, Hammersmith, Castelnau, Barnes, East Sheen and Richmond, extended except evenings via Whitton to Hounslow Bus Station. There was no Saturday service between Kensington and Brook Green. This route replaced the western section of route 73, which was withdrawn at certain times between Hammersmith and Richmond. 24 January 1970: Extended during Saturday shopping hours from Hammersmith to Kensington, and during evenings from Twickenham to Hounslow. 26 September 1970: Evening service withdrawn between Richmond and Hounslow. 26 April 1971: Monday-Friday evening service withdrawn between Hammersmith and Kensington. 7 September 1971: Certain schoolday journeys rerouted between East Sheen and Richmond via Clifford Avenue, Lower Richmond Road, Lower Mortlake Road and Richmond Station. 28 October 1978: Evening service extended from Richmond to Hounslow. 4 September 1982: Withdrawn between Twickenham and Hounslow, and instead diverted via Waldegrave Road and Teddington to Fulwell Garage. Sunday service introduced between Hammersmith and Fulwell. 2 February 1985: Converted to one person operation. School journeys via Richmond Station withdrawn. 27 April 1985: Brook Green journeys revised to terminate at Hammersmith Broadway. 9 July 1988: Sunday service extended from Fulwell via Hampton Hill and Broad Lane to Nurserylands Estate. 7 April 1990: Withdrawn between Fulwell and Nurserylands. 8 June 1991: Withdrawn between Kensington and Hammersmith. 9 May 1992: Converted to single-deck operation, but with some double-deck journeys running between Barnes and Fulwell. 23 October 1993: Revised in Hammersmith to terminate at the new Bus Station. 10 March 1997: Double-deck journeys withdrawn. 11 November 2000: Converted to low-floor operation. 12 November 2005: Contract awarded to NCP Challenger (later NSL Services). Revised in Fulwell to terminate at Stanley Road. 16 February 2008: Revised in Hammersmith to terminate at new Lower Bus Station. 16 November 2009: NSL Services purchased by London United (then part of Transdev). 30 January 2010: Night service introduced, replacing part of route N10. Operators Route 33 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 3 October 1934-25 November 1958; 31 December 1966-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London United: 1 April 1989-11 November 2005; 16 November 2009-present *NCP Challenger/NSL Services: 12 November 2005-15 November 2009 Garages Route 33 has been operated from the following garages: *Twickenham (AB): 3 October 1934-2 October 1937 *Mortlake (M): 3 October 1934-30 April 1938; 6 May-3 June 1939; 12 November 1947-25 November 1958; 31 December 1966-24 July 1983 *Clay Hall (CL): 7 October 1934-21 March 1937 *Middle Row (X): 7 October 1934-21 March 1937 *Hounslow (AV): 24 March 1937-25 November 1958 *Riverside ®: 16 December 1939-11 November 1947; 9 May-3 October 1953; 22 May 1954-22 November 1958 *Fulwell (FW): 25 April 1981-11 November 2005; 2 March 2013-present *Twickenham (NC): 12 November 2005-1 March 2013 Route description - list of stops Route departing Hammersmith * Hammersmith Bus Station * Hammersmith Bridge Road * Hammersmith Bridge * Lonsdale Road * The Spinney * Washington Road * Newport Road * Church Road / Red Lion * Ranelagh Avenue * Barnes Station * Queens Ride * Priory Lane * Priests Bridge * Kings Road * Richmond Park Road * East Sheen * Temple Sheen Road * Berwyn Road * Sheen Court * Manor Road / North Sheen Station * Kings Road * Town Tree Road * Eton Street * Richmond Bus Station * Cresswell Road * Cambridge Park * St Stephen's Church * Marble Hill Park / Crown Road * Orleans Park School * Lebanon Court * York Street / Twickenham * Poulett Gardens * Popes Grotto * Strawberry Vale * St Mary's University * Southfield Gardens * Shacklegate Lane * Teddington Park Road * Teddington Library * Broad Street / Teddington * Teddington Memorial Hospital * Gloucester Road * Princes Road * Fulwell Station Route departing Fulwell * Fulwell Station * Princes Road * Gloucester Road * Teddington Memorial Hospital * Broad Street / Teddington * Teddington Library * Teddington Park Road * Shacklegate Lane * Southfield Gardens * St Mary's University * Strawberry Vale * Popes Grotto * Poulett Gardens * York Street / Twickenham * Lebanon Court * Orleans Park School * Marble Hill Park / Crown Road * St Stephen's Church * Cresswell Road * George Street * Eton Street * Town Tree Road * St Mary's Grove * Manor Road / North Sheen Station * Sheen Court * Berwyn Road * Graemesdyke Avenue * Temple Sheen Road * East Sheen * Thornton Road * Kings Road * Priests Bridge * Priory Lane * Queens Ride * Barnes Station * Ranelagh Avenue * Barnes / Red Lion * Newport Road * Washington Road * The Spinney * Lonsdale Road * Hammersmith Bridge / North Side * Hammersmith Bridge Road * Hammersmith Bus Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Hammersmith Hammersmith Lower Bus Station, Butterwick, Queen Caroline Street, Hammersmith Bridge Road, Hammersmith Bridge, Castelnau, Rocks Lane, Upper Richmond Road, Upper Richmond Road West, Sheen Road, Eton Street, Paradise Road, Church Terrace, Wakefield Road, Lewis Road, Red Lion Street, Hill Street, Richmond Road, Richmond Bridge, Richmond Road, King Street, Cross Deep, Waldegrave Road, Teddington High Street, Broad Street, Stanley Road Route departing Fulwell Stanley Road, Broad Street, Teddington High Street, Waldegrave Road, Cross Deep, King Street, Richmond Road, Richmond Bridge, Richmond Road, Hill Street, George Street, Sheen Road, Upper Richmond Road West, Upper Richmond Road, Rocks Lane, Castelnau, Hammersmith Bridge, Hammersmith Bridge Road, Queen Caroline Street, Hammersmith Road, Hammersmith Lower Bus Station Timetable information Route 33 runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Hammersmith at 0025 and Fulwell at 0005 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Hammersmith at 0540 and Fulwell at 0500 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London United Category:NCP Challenger Category:NSL Services Category:Twickenham (AB) Category:Mortlake (M) Category:Clay Hall (CL) Category:Middle Row (X) Category:Hounslow (AV) Category:Riverside (R) Category:Fulwell (FW) Category:Twickenham (NC) Category:Buses serving Hammersmith Category:Buses serving Barnes Category:Buses serving East Sheen Category:Buses serving Richmond Category:Buses serving Twickenham Category:Buses serving Strawberry Vale Category:Buses serving Teddington Category:Buses serving Fulwell Category:Buses formerly serving Kensington Category:Buses formerly serving Knightsbridge Category:Buses formerly serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses formerly serving Green Park Category:Buses formerly serving Piccadilly Circus Category:Buses formerly serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses formerly serving Aldwych Category:Buses formerly serving Ludgate Circus Category:Buses formerly serving St Paul's Category:Buses formerly serving Mansion House Category:Buses formerly serving Bank Category:Buses formerly serving Liverpool Street Category:Buses formerly serving Shoreditch Category:Buses formerly serving Bethnal Green Category:Buses formerly serving Old Ford Category:Buses formerly serving Hampton Court Category:Buses formerly serving Whitton Category:Buses formerly serving Hounslow Category:Buses formerly serving Marble Arch Category:Buses formerly serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses formerly serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses formerly serving Warren Street Category:Buses formerly serving Euston Category:Buses formerly serving King's Cross Category:Buses formerly serving Hampton Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Nurserylands Category:Current bus routes Category:Current single-deck routes Category:Former double-deck routes Category:Routes started in 1934 Category:Routes withdrawn in 1958 Category:Routes started in 1966